<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Royal B.O.I Palace by RoyalBoiPalace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768374">The Royal B.O.I Palace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace'>RoyalBoiPalace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Tennant - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Michael Sheen - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Michael had both received invitations to a mysterious organization, both achieving the ultimate status. Once they arrive, they soon realize that most mysteries, should definitely be solved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This looks like the place.” David says to himself in a dull whisper, looking down at what was once a neatly waxed-stamped sealed envelope containing a fancy handwritten letter that requested his specific presence at this specific location at this specific time. He looked up to the rather tall, yet seemingly out of place office-type building amongst a wide and very long field of Willow trees. He thought it to be out of the most bored, yet also most lonely, of the human imagination.  </p><p>“Pardon me.” Another man says, coming up from behind David. David turned around to see him, looking over him as he noticed the same exact envelope in this man's right hand. He was clenching it tightly. </p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” He chimes in with a smile, looking to David. “Is this the place, do you know?” The man asked him, looking up to the top of the building. “It took me over twenty minutes to hike through that unusual field of Willow trees. I sure hope that this is the place or all that hiking was just for nothing.”</p><p>“You got an invite, as well?” David furrowed his brows as he asked him, although he already knew the answer, holding up his envelope with his right hand and shaking it. “If you did, then I believe that this is the correct building.” He nodded. “Although, I haven't found the entrance yet.” </p><p>The man smiled in reply, nodding politely and lifting his invite up to shake it and show him, as well. “My name is Michael.” He smiled, holding out his other hand. “Nice to meet you.” </p><p>David half-smiled, shaking Michael's hand. “My name is David.” He nodded. </p><p>“David.” Michael repeated, dropping his hand. “I'll remember that.” </p><p>“Michael shouldn't be to difficult to remember either.” David chuckled, unsure if Michael was making a joke or not. </p><p>“Oh, no. It's not that.” Michael starts to explain. “It's just-” He sighed. “I don't really remember receiving this letter.”</p><p>“Pardon?” The now furrow browed David asked. </p><p>“I think I recieved this invitation about, hmm-” Michael thought for a moment. “I'd say about a month or so ago.” The man explained to David. “All I remember is that I was confused at first, yet still very interested in what it is all about, so I had been planning to come here ever since that day, whenever it was.” </p><p>David sucked his teeth as he nodded and thought for a moment, trying to remember about how long ago it was when he had recieved his letter. He couldn't. </p><p>“I believe,” David started, still unsure but just going with it, “Mine came to me by mail just a few weeks ago.” He decided with a nod, knowing that that explaination was a total lie. </p><p>“Did you intend to come here as soon as you recieved it?” Michael asked him, tilting his head. “Or did you just see it on your dining table this morning and decided to come?” </p><p>“In all honesty-” David started to reply, as the two doors that the pair didn't even realize were there in front of them, had begun to swing open.  David had cleared his throat and turned to the opening doors as a short man with very neatly combed brown hair appeared in the doorway. He wore a blue suit with a dark purple undershirt, his dark eyes glaring back at them. 

“Invitations?” He asked strickly, holding out a hand. 

David and Michael looked to each other briefly as they handed him their invitations, confused.

The short man looked over the invitations rather quickly before looking up to David and Michael.

“Oh, how lovely!” The man in the doorway smiled widely. “You actually have them!” He turned into the doorway. “Mr. Freeman, they actually have-”

“Alright, alright, Holland!” Another voice interrupted him, sounding annoyed. “Just let them in, and hurry up!” 

The short man looked back to David and Michael as he was rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh. 

“If you two would please follow me.” He instructed them, turning around quickly and dashing inside. 

Michael turned to David. “Should we turn back now?” He whispered to him. </p><p>David turned to Michael, looking confused. “Why would we do that?” He asked in reply. “The doors just-” </p><p>“Gentlemen, are you coming?” The short man unknowingly interrupted, poking his head outside of the door. “Mr. Freeman is cranky again and is taking it out on me.”</p><p>“Very sorry about that.” David tells him, “But, um, Michael and I have a few questions about this place.” </p><p>Holland nodded. “Mr. Freeman will explain everything to you once you enter the building and approach his desk. That is his service here.” </p><p>“Service?” David asked. “Like a cell-phone?” </p><p>Holland giggled. “Only one way to find out, Prince David.” He smiled, dashing inside. </p><p>“Prince David?” Michael asks, looking to him. “Hate to say this mate, but nothing of or about you says 'royalty' or 'prince' to me.” </p><p>“That's because I am not.” David answered, “And no worries.” He nodded to Michael, thinking.</p><p>“Aww- what the hell?” David says to himself, breaking his silence as he started heading inside of the building. </p><p>“Wait up!” Michael called out following David into the building, leading them into a large hotel lobby-type room. The walls were pure-white, thin gold streaks lining the edges of the ceiling and the walls, coming down onto the shiny white tile floor from beams which design looked to date back to the Roman Empire. </p><p>“Welcome!” Holland smiles, walking up to them. “Welcome to The Royal Bodacious Omniscient Illustrious Palace, or Royal Boi Palace for short.” He nodded with a tilted head. </p><p>“The Royal Boi Palace?” Michael questioned, his eyes still drawn to the white and gold double staircases that led up to a second story in the building. “If this is considered 'a palace', then everyone here is royalty, then?” </p><p>“Not quite.” A shorter man with greying hair answered from behind a desk. “Only a select few are considered 'royalty' here.” </p><p>“Prince David, Michael,” Holland introduced as they approached the desk. “This is Mr. Freeman. He is the boss of the palace.” </p><p>Mr. Freeman made no kind of movement or noise to greet them as he looked down to an open folder on his desk.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” He nodded to himself, looking up to David and Michael. “You two are at the top. Big shocker there.” </p><p>“Oh!” Holland jumps in excitement. “Does that mean-” </p><p>“Yes, yes.” Mr. Freeman sighed, opening up a drawer behind his desk, pulling out two dark blue cards. “Go ready their rooms, Holland.”</p><p>“Of course.” Holland nodded in reply, heading off quickly up the stairs behind the desk.</p><p>Mr. Freeman turned to David and Michael before clearing his throat intensely, as if he was about to give an important speech.</p><p>“Prince David and Michael,” He paused, darting his eyes between the two of them.  “Welcome to The Royal Boi Palace.” He almost smiled, holding out their cards to them. </p><p>Michael took his designated card and looked at it with a small nod. “Thank you, Mr. Freeman.” He smiled, looking to it immediately. “It's like a little hotel key.” He commented, running his finger over his indented name. </p><p>David took his card as well, nodding a 'thank-you' to Mr. Freeman as he was looking over it. The raised title of 'Prince David' as he ran over it with his thumb, caught his eye. </p><p>“Mr. Freeman,” David started, looking up from his card to the very well dressed, business type looking man. “Why am I given the title of 'Prince' and him not?” He asked, referring to Michael. “Did I do something different, or-”</p><p>Mr. Freeman sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking to them. “If you want pure honesty boys,” He sighed, rubbing his hands together. “I haven't the faintest idea.”</p><p>They both furrowed their brows, but Michael spoke. “But Holland said that you were the boss.” </p><p>“I am.” Mr. Freeman nods. “I am the boss, as I created this place under unknown urges. It just kind of came to me.” </p><p>“So, you don't know why this place exists?” David asks.  </p><p>“No.” Mr. Freeman replied, “But what I do know, is that everyone who has been sent here by invitation, either has a title, a job, or in my, and in the cases of many others, both.”  </p><p>David nodded as Holland came down the stairs. “Your rooms await you.” He smiled, guiding his hand towards the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Once you find your rooms,” Mr. Freeman starts to explain, “Your outfits will be found lying atop your mattress, along with your other necessities and job descriptions. For the rest of day, your tasks will be to learn your way around the palace, meet other members, and learn where your place is here. I do see you two making a good mark here.” Mr. Freeman nodded with, what Michael believed to be, a genuine smile. </p><p>“Good day, boys.” Mr. Freeman nodded to them as he sat back down behind his desk and started filing folders in drawers. </p><p>“Up this way, please.” Holland smiled, leading the pair up the stairs and into a long hallway, the decor of white and gold matching throughout the building. Holland walked them down the hall a bit, stopping at the second door before the end. </p><p>“Prince David,” He smiles, “This room is yours. Michael, yours is right next door.” He pointed. “If you'll excuse me, I do have other duties to attended too.” </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Michael nodded to Holland as he headed off. He looked to his card before inserting it into the slot on the door.</p><p>“This all sounds like some sort of secret agency.” Michael chuckled, unlocking his door.</p><p>“It does.” David replied with a laugh, opening up his door in a identical fashion. “I may just turn in here for a while. I haven't quite decided on if I am going to stay here yet or not.” </p><p>Michael nodded. “Don't let me influence your decision, Prince David.” He smiled before heading into his room. “You'll know where to find me if goodbyes are in order.” He tells him before shutting the door, the locks clicking themselves into place. </p><p>David sighed as he pushed open his room door and slid his card into his pocket, stepping in a hearing the locks of his door clicking into place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David had sighed, buttoning up the dark purple suit that he had been given and stepped out into the hall, where people have been moving around everywhere. </p><p>“What's going on?” He asked, as a friendly looking face stopped by him, looking curiously. </p><p>“Oh, hi!” The friendly face smiled, grabbing his hand and shaking it. “Golly wow!” He cleared his throat, dropping his hand. “I'm sorry, it's just- I'm Rudd. I-” He sighed, looking over and calling out. “Hey Shawn, get over here!” </p><p>David furrowed his brows as a taller, yet very much younger, boi came over to them. </p><p>“Hey Rudd.” The younger one smiled, looking to David. “Hi,” He introduced with a small nod. “I'm Shawn.” </p><p>David nodded. “David.” He smiled as an introduction. </p><p>Shawn's eyes grew wider as David spoke his own name. “Prince David?” He asked, looking to Rudd who smiled and nodded to him. “The Prince David?” </p><p>“I- guess?” David replied, as the door next to them opened up, Michael stepping out in own dark blue suit, smiling.</p><p>“Gentlemen.” Michael acknowledged as he smiled to them, looking to David.
“Oh, David! I see you have already started to make some friends here! Lovely!”</p><p>“Oh yes-” Rudd sighed. “Sorry to just intrude on you but we've- hold on!” He looked once again at Michael. “Sorry, but Angel Michael, correct? The angel Michael?” </p><p>Michael nodded in reply. “As the card reads, David's newfound friends, as the card reads.”  </p><p>“Pardon,” Shawn chimed in, taking over the now very long, apology.
“I am Guitar Lord Shawn. I am one of the leaders of the musicians around here, and this outstanding man here,” He patted Rudd's shoulder. “Is Knight Rudd, one of the greatest knights we have around, protecting and watching over our lovely Palace.” </p><p>“You have jobs?” David asks, his eyes darting between the two of them. </p><p>Shawn nodded, looking a bit surprised at his question. “Each one of us here does. Daughtry, Brown, Smith, Cumberbatch, we each have our own duty to serve the Palace.” </p><p>“Sounds reasonable.” Michael nodded. “But what makes us so special?” </p><p>“That you will find out for yourselves, right now.” Mr. Freeman says from behind Michael, scaring Knight Rudd a bit. </p><p>“Go along you two.” He jesters to Knight Rudd and Lord Shawn. “I must,” He sighs, “Introduce these two the other leaders around here.” </p><p>Knight Rudd and Lord Shawn nodded. </p><p>“Good luck, Prince David and Angel Michael.” Shawn wished them. “You will need it.” He smiled to them as they walked off, taling amongst themselves. </p><p>“You bois ready?” Mr. Freeman asked, looking to them. “You probably never wil be with those two.” He sighed once again. <br/>Without words David and Michael simply nodded, awaiting their introductions.</p><p>“Follow me.” Mr. Freeman says as he turns quickly, leading them down the stairs and to a small looking room on the bottom floor, just across from the front desk. Mr. Freeman stopped and turned to them, pressing his hands together, as if in prayer.  <br/>“Good luck in there.” He told them, before heading off rather quickly.</p><p>“Everyone is so on edge today. It cannot be so bad in here-” Michael commented as David opened up the door to a dark purple room, similar to the color of his suit, complete with a dark purple velvet couch and a fancy glass table in front of it, and it just wouldn't be complete without a boi sitting on the said purple velvet couch and eating a bright yellow bag of chips, looking to the pair, now would it?</p><p>“Can I help you two with something?” The chip eater asked, crossing one leg over the other. “This area is off limits, especially to newbies.”</p><p>“Um, hi!” Michael greeted, “Mr. Freeman just brought us here-”</p><p>“Hold on!” Chip eater perked up, looking over them intensely. “It's you! It really is!” He exclaimed excitedly, pulling out a small radio from his coat pocket.<br/>“Hey yo, Ray-ray!” He spoke into it quite loudly, David raising a brow at the nickname as he and Michael entered the room, closing the door behind them and sitting down on another couch across from Chip eater.</p><p>“Pratt-Pratt!” A voice replied over the small radio after a few seconds. “What is it? Have you lost your chip clip again?”</p><p>“Ha-ha, no.” Pratt Pratt replies, his fake laughter ending quickly. “They are here!”</p><p>The radio went silent for a second. “Who?”</p><p>“Them.” Pratt Pratt replied.</p><p>Everything went silent until the door was busted open, a brunette boi entering the room, quite loudly.</p><p>“Where are they?” He said, looking around the room.</p><p>“Here, I suppose.” Michael smiled to him, nodding a bit. </p><p>“So they do exist!” Ray-Ray says, looking to Pratt Pratt, then lifting his head to look straight across from him. “This is a situation. Ramsey!” </p><p>A few seconds later another door busted open from across the room, this one popping out an angry british man who was obviously irritated with these two, has everyone in the palace had seemed to be. 
“What is it that you want, you filthy excuse for a sack of flesh?” Ramsey asked, crossing his arms.  </p><p>“Just some tea for our guests please!” Ray-Ray smiled to him. “And possibly some snacks!” He added on, twinkling his fingers.  </p><p>“I'll get it!” Another voice replies from the room behind Ramsey, who muttered something before heading back inside. </p><p>“Thank you, Brown!” Ray-Ray replied. “Such a nice man.” He nodded, sitting down next to Pratt Pratt. </p><p>David looked dumbfounded. “Where the hell am I?” </p><p>“Oh, don't be like that-” Pratt Pratt tells him. “This purple room is the leader's room, you know, the people who run the place? Why it's purple is a mystery to me. It used to be yellow-” </p><p>“No, it was grey-” Ray-Ray informs him, patting his leg with a small nod. All was quiet for a moment. </p><p>“Burgundy?”</p><p>“You two run this place?” David scoffed with a shake of his head. “That explains a lot, actually-” </p><p>“Small parts.” Ray-Ray gestured with his fingers. “Very, very,  small parts. Mr. Grumpypants out there in the desk, runs just about everything, although, we do vote on a few topics.” </p><p>“So why are we in here, in the leader's room?” Michael asks, “Why David and I specifically?” </p><p>“We were chosen.” Pratt Pratt answers, his mouth full of chips. “You were chosen as well.” </p><p>“Chosen.” Ray-Ray nods. “Good word. Very well done, my endless black hole for junk food.” He clapped. </p><p>“By whom?” David asked. “Lottery?” </p><p>“No one knows,” Pratt Pratt chimed in, “But we've never questioned it. Just easier that way. ”</p><p>Michael huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, sitting around doing nothing isn't exactly my thing-” </p><p>“Your assignments will come from Mr. Freeman.” Pratt Pratt explains. “Since your an angel, your would be um-” He looked to Ray-Ray. </p><p>Ray-Ray shrugged. “I don't know either.” He confessed. “You're the first one with the title of angel to ever come around here.” </p><p>David looked over to Michael, who's cheeks were flushed. </p><p>“The first?” He asked, “Really?” </p><p>Pratt Pratt nodded. “Just ask around. That's why everyone was so excited for you to come.” He smiled as a balding man in glasses came from the other room, carrying a tray of four tea cups and various snacks including cakes, crackers, and fruits. </p><p>“Thank you, Chef Brown.” Ray-Ray bowed his head to him as the Chef bowed a bit back, leaving the room. </p><p>“Sounds interesting-” David commented, leaning forward and picking a grape. “But what does any of this have to do with me?” He asks, inspecting the grape. “I'm just a prince.” He noted, popping the grape into his mouth.  </p><p>Ray-Ray shook his head in disagreement. “No, no. You aren't. Those bois out there,” He pointed to the door. “Will come to you for answers, guidance, a kick in the bum, anything really.” He cleared his throat. “Being a prince inside of the palace is a huge responsibility, especially with you being the prince of the entire palace.” </p><p>David raised up, furrowing his brows. “What about that young bloke out there-um, Holland! He's a prince!” </p><p>“Holland is the prince of adorableness.” Pratt Pratt explains, “Just as Ray-Ray here is the Knight of all the Knights. Bagans is the Dark Lord, you gotta-” He sighed. “You gotta understand the hierarchy here, although you are at the very top. Yes, Mr. Freeman will help and guide you for a while, but eventually it will be all in your hands, Prince David.” </p><p>David looked to the floor, with a small sigh. He didn't expect all of this to be pushed upon him if he had stayed. Deciding to stay here was mostly driven by his curiosity, not his will to run an entire palace. </p><p>“You alright?” Angel Michael asked him, tilting his head down to see David's beautiful brown eyes. “Need some time to yourself?” </p><p>“What I need is to just not.” David replies simply, standing up and dropping his card onto the table. “I'm sorry, but running this place is to much of a burden on me and I cannot handle it.” </p><p>Ray-Ray nodded. “If that's what you want to do, then we have no right or reason to stop you.” </p><p>David nodded, sucking his teeth as he headed out, walking directly past Mr. Freeman, who sat at the front desk yelling for him. </p><p>“Prince David!” He continuously called out until David had left the building. Grumbling, he headed straight into the Leader's Room, not looking to happy. </p><p>“Where did he go?” Mr. Freeman asked, looking at you know who. </p><p>“He made his decision.” Ray-Ray informed him, standing up. “We did nothing this time.” </p><p>Mr. Freeman rubbed his eyes with one hand before sighing heavily, looking back to them. “Do you understand what would happen here if he doesn't stay?” </p><p>Ray-Ray looked down to Pratt Pratt. “I completely forgot-” </p><p>“Christ, you idiots!” Mr. Freeman yelled, heading out of the room and out to find David. </p><p>Michael looked over to Pratt Pratt, blinking. “What would happen if he doesn't return?” </p><p>“The palace.” Pratt Pratt replies, looking to him. “Would crumble.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Renewal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“David!” Angel Michael called out into the woods, trying to follow after him, but only ended up losing him.
“David! Please don't head out there!” He hollered out into the forest, still yet not recieving a reply.  </p><p>“Which way did he go?” Mr. Freeman asked, a bit afraid to ask as he came up behind Michael. The sun was nearing it's setting time, and that only frightened Mr. Freeman more.
“Did you see him leave?” He asked the Angel, looking around frantically.  </p><p>“If I did,” Michael starts to explain, with a roll of his eyes. “Then I wouldn't just be standing here, now would I!” </p><p>“Ugh, fuck-” Mr. Freeman muttered, pulling out a walkie-talkie from his belt loop of his pants
 “All knights, all knights! Report to the front quarters immediately! Code thirteen! Repeat, all knights report to the front quarters! Code thirteen!” </p><p>As if they were on call and ready, a fleet of knight bois on horseback began riding out from behind the building and into the forest on an intense hunt, looking for the Prince. </p><p>“Will they find him?” Michael asked Mr. Freeman, obviously concerned for his new friend, David. </p><p>“Let's hope so-” Mr. Freeman muttered off, heading back into the building as he kept his walkie-talkie near his ear. “For the Palace's sake-” </p><p>-------------<br/>
“I don't get it.” Prince David muttered off to himself, walking deeper and deeper into the woods.
“Nobody has the answers for anything I ask them! It's like they just enjoy being there, just to be there!” </p><p>He continued on, noticing the setting of Sun falling down rather quickly overhead.<br/>
“Already?” He asked, looking to his wrist as if there was a watch there. “Hell-” He muttered, “I'll never make it back anywhere-” He stopped as noise from behind him stopped him in his tracks. 

Very slowly, he turned around to see that nothing was there. 
“Just my-” 

-----------

“Prince David!” A few of the Knights called out, riding their horses through the forest. “Prince David! It is not safe out here at night!” 

The knights continued along as a deep growl came from behind one of them, followed by a low whisper. 
“Please help.” 

The Knight, who had the name Hiddleston, turned his head around slowly and seen exactly what he had feared. A large grey wolf, looking to him with teeth sharp and ready to pounce at any moment.
Under the wolf was Prince David, laying perfectly still as he looked up to the Knight, awaiting his next move.

The loyal knight looked over the Prince, looking for an injury as he could see that the wolf has feasted a small piece of the Prince's leg, his blood rising up through his purple suit. 

Knight Hiddleston nodded once to the Prince, then whistled. The wolf pounced, landing up on the back of the horse as Hiddleston jumped from it, making it just barely out of the wolf's claws and landing next to Prince David. 

An arrow, which seemed to have been shot by Prince Mcavoy, struck the wolf through the heart, the corpse falling to the ground and leaving nothing behind but a few tiny scratches along the horse's back, which the horse just shrugged off, happily turning to face the Knight and the Prince.  

David was out of breath as he looked up to Knight Hiddleston, Prince Mcavoy riding over.

“Prince David,” Knight Hiddleston spoke to him, seeing the Prince's eyes starting to gloss over. He lifted him up into his arms, awaiting the arrival of backup. “Stay with me, your majesty. You'll be back at the Palace before you know it.” 

“Thank you-” Prince David huffed. “Thank you so much-” He sighed before falling limp in Knight Hiddleston's arms, laying motionless.

“Back to the palace!” Knight Hiddleston yelled as backup arrived, grabbing up the properly skinny Prince and riding back to the Palace, the beautiful shades of gold that lined the Palace's stairs, doors, and floors, had started fading down into a dark blue across the kingdom. </p><p>---------<br/>
“I'm not sure-” Doctor Harris nods, looking to Prince David's vitals. “He will, for certain, have to stay with me overnight and I'll keep a watch on that leg.” </p><p>“Oh, not good-” Michael sighed, letting out a heavy chest. “Will he need company?” </p><p>“I'll be here.” Doctor Harris suggests. “Does the prince like musicals, or situational comedies?” </p><p>Michael shrugs, not really in the mood for situational comedy. “I am not sure about that.”</p><p>“Get him everything he needs.” Mr. Freeman tells Doctor Harris, looking down to Prince David, who rested quietly in a bed. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Doctor Harris nods to him, looking back to his chart. “I'll be with him twenty-four/seven.” </p><p>Mr. Freeman nodded and huffed. “Angel Michael, you're free to stay around if you'd like.” He sighed, bowing a bit. “And I'll handle your work here for the next week, or until the Prince recovers. You are the one he has gotten the closest with here, so you should stay.” </p><p>“I will.” Michael nods, taking a seat next to Prince David's bed. “I'll also stay to help out Doctor Harris, if he needs anything.” </p><p>“I'll take it-” The Doctor nodded, “It would open up my schedule for everyone else here. Like right now, for instance. I gotta-” </p><p>“Go on Doctor-” Michael shooed him away, waving with his hand. “I'll call if I need anything.” </p><p>Both the Doctor and Mr. Freeman nodded.</p><p>“Get well.” Mr. Freeman nodded to Prince David as he left the room with the Doctor, leaving Angel Michael alone with him. He sat quietly for a few moments, the constant beeping of the machines, which he could hear while everyone else was speaking, starting to annoy him a bit.</p><p>“You need to get better, David.” Michael tells him, looking down to him as he laid an arm on the bed next to him.<br/>“I don't think you realize how much this place really needs you. Your role here must be important- I mean, the lining of the walls is a shade of dark blue now, as if the Palace is sad or something.” He stopped a moment. <br/>“I know, I know. It sounds obnoxious, but, maybe we were requested here for a deeper reason. Maybe something is going on that only we, as in you and I, can fix or help with.” <br/>The Angel sighed, still looking down to David. <br/>“I don't know if you can hear me, but please don't go, David, in either way. This Palace needs you-” Michael let out a breath as he placed his hand on David's injured leg, it glowing a bright white color for just a second. </p><p>Frightened, Michael pulled his hand away just as David sat straight up in bed, looking to him. </p><p>“Michael?” David asked, his breaths heavy and rapid as he started looking around him.<br/>“What happened? Where am I? Michael?” </p><p>Michael could do nothing but stare in shock as the blood that stained the Prince's bandages shrunk into nothing, the blood stain disappearing completely. </p><p>“Michael?” David called out once more as Doctor Harris rushed into the room, looking to the duo.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Doctor Harris asked, rushing over to David. </p><p>Michael inhaled deeply as he held his own hand, still looking down to David. <br/>“I think I discovered why I am an Angel-” Michael whispered, looking up to Doctor Harris, whom looking over David's wound. </p><p>“Well, I'll be damned-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Prophecy Foretells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A dark blue?” Rayray asked Michael as Pratt Pratt left the higher position room to go see the color change for himself. “You mean, like a smurf?”</p><p>Angel Michael looked to him in utter confusion, but nodded. “Once it was gold, but now it has changed to dark blue since the incident with the Prince.”
He thought for a moment. “Maybe more blue like the depths of the oceans.” </p><p>“Pacific?” Rayray asked as Prince David entered the room, Michael standing as he did. </p><p>David shook his head at him. “Please-no.” He held up his hand. “Please don't do that.”</p><p>Michael nooded. “What did Doctor Harris have to say?” He asked, sitting back down in the chair. “He did rush me out of there. Very rude in my opinion.” </p><p>Rayray turned to look at the Angel. “You healed a dead man's leg and revived him completely back to the living! I'd usher you out quickly too!” </p><p>“Yeah, man.” Pratt Pratt chimes in, returning to the room behind the Prince. “We have yet to see that anything like that around here.” He huffed.
“The newest powers are always the scariest.” </p><p>David sighed, having a seat in a chair across from them.
“Doctor Harris says I'm fine.” He nods, unbuttoning his purple suit coat. “It is as if nothing had ever happened.” </p><p>“It's remarkable!” Rayray smiles, clapping a few times. </p><p>“I will say, Michael,” Prince David says, reclaiming the room. “That you did save my life, and I do owe you for that.”  </p><p>“Oh no-” Michael disagrees, shaking his head. “You owe me nothing, David.” He pointed to him. “I had no idea that that was going to happen, nobody did! I cannot take responsibility for my actions that happened on accident.”</p><p>“Still,” Prince David bowed his head. “A 'thank-you' is still in order.” </p><p>“As it should always be.” Mr. Freeman said, entering the room. </p><p>“I think there is a maximum occupancy in this room.” Rayray states, recieving a very properly angry look from Mr. Freeman.</p><p>“Angel Michael, Prince David-” The short and almost angry twenty-four/seven boss says, sighing. “It's time.” </p><p>“Time?” Prince David asks as both Rayray and Pratt Pratt collectively gasp. </p><p>“This is it.” Pratt Pratt whispers. </p><p>“Come along.” Mr. Freeman urged, heading out the room. David and Michael looked to the other two, who ushered them out quickly, claiming that 'what they were about to see will change everything.' </p><p>“Bois,” Mr. Freeman stops in front of a door, after heading down a few filghts of stairs and through several doorways, catching his breath. </p><p>“As The Prophecy Foretells, a huge Palace once stood erect in a forest, being cared for by very few bois. Each boi, day by day, completed their jobs and each one going about their day once their work was complete. The Palace stood in a place of high, royal power for many years, with not many foes to fight off, the Royal Palace becoming a safe haven for those who chose to work within it's walls.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely.” Michael chimed in, giving the reader a break from the long exposition and paragraph above. </p><p>Mr. Freeman nodded. “Yes, but as the Palace grew more and more inhabited, more and more foes had begun to take shelter in the forest outside of the Palace, preying on those either leaving, or entering it's gates.”</p><p>“Sounds not so lovely-” Michael sighs. </p><p>“That's why there are wolves?” Prince David asks, “They are foes of the Palace.” </p><p>“Precisely,” Mr. Freeman answered, “What am I about to show you will explain everything.” He reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a key, a key which handle was in the shape of a treble clef. He unlocked the door and opened it up only a bit. </p><p>“Authorized personnel only.” He stated. “I'll follow in after you two, just to be sure.” He nodded.<br/>
Michael nodded as David dashed inside, hs eyes blinded by a huge, blue light. He lifted a hand up to help block out most of it as he looked to it, Michael coming up next to him. </p><p>“What is it?” Prince Davkd asked, turning around to see Mr. Freeman locking the door behind them. </p><p>“That-” Mr. Freeman pointed to, but not looking at the light. “Is B.O.I.” </p><p>David blinked. “That is Boi?” </p><p>“I just said that, no?” Mr. Freeman asked, tilting his head. “This light used to just be a small flame when the Palace was just a small room. Now, it has growned tremendously over time.” </p><p>“Yes, we see that-” Michael states, stating the obvious.</p><p>“The light here is the Palace, sending out invites to whom it wishes, keeping things in order, giving us assignments, and so on, and so on.” Mr. Freeman sighs. </p><p>David's eyes had finally adjusted to the light, looking to it without any assistance. “So why me?” He whispered to it, needing an answer. “Why have you brought me here?” He took a step towards the light, “Why me?</p><p>“Prince?” Michael says, grabbing his shoulder. “Don't touch it, right?” He questions himself, looking to Mr. Freeman. </p><p>“Never touched it, and never thought about it.” Mr. Freeman admitted. “Wouldn't recommend it, however.” </p><p>Prince David kept his eye on the light, breaking lose from Michael. “The blue light-” He says, “It means it's sad-” He whispered, holding up and hand to the light, lightly touching it. </p><p>“David-” Michael warned, but was to no avail as the eager prince emmorsed his hand completely in the color, his mood changing as he was feeling confused, but now he felt sad. The sadness he felt gave him pain in his chest, as if it were heartbreak.</p><p>“You've lost something, haven't you?” David asked the light. “I know, I can feel it.” </p><p>“Feel it?” Mr. Freeman asked. “What do you feel?” </p><p>“Don't worry.” The Prince says, twisting his hand to face his palm upwards. “I'll help you.”<br/>
The light, which hasn't done much, suddenly   but slowly, faded from a dark blue, into a soft pink color, making Prince David smile. </p><p>“How did-” Mr. Freeman asked in amazement as the linings that were once blue. now turned themselves into a soft pink, a few collective 'awws' could be heard from around the Palace. </p><p>“You did it, your majesty,” Michael says, coming up to him, by his side. “Do you think that this is your ability?” </p><p>“No, no.” The Prince replied, slowly removing his hand from the light. “That was just an act of kindness, nothing special.” </p><p>“Yet, you did something remarkable.” Mr. Freeman tells him, looking to the light. “It has never changed in such a manner.” </p><p>“Like I said,” Michael chimes in. “Could be your ability.” </p><p>David looked down to his hand, then up to the light. “I don't think so.” He sighs, “It just doesn't seem like an importance to everyone else here. How could I help them?” </p><p>“Everything will be revealed in it's own time, your majesty.” Mr. Freeman nodded. “But for now, let us leave the light to it's business.” </p><p>Prince David nodded, turning around with them and heading, looking down to his hand with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Brady Bunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every hierarchy, there must be some existing group or groups of rebellious people ready to tear down the said hierarchy piece by piece or stone by stone, ending up with one of two outcomes, either shredding it down to it's bare bones, forcing it to break apart, or overtaking the crown for themselves.</p><p>In The Royal B.O.I. Palace's predetermined fate, as not yet to be discovered, the lingering wolves outside of the Palace are nothing more but creations of hatred, evil, selfishness, and revenge. </p><p> Of course, they actually existed in a physical form if you recall Prince David's almost completely removed leg, but these feelings have such a greater hold on the hierarchy, having manifested themselves into evil, revenge-driven, beasts. </p><p>This Palace, located on the other end of the forest, wasn't much of a scene to look at, mostly because it was dark.
In the sunlight, you could see the outside of the modern-gothic style building, along with the darkness inside, no light emitting from anywhere in the palace. In the nighttime, the building blended into the darkness perfectly, with no need for camouflage or anything of the sort.</p><p>The ruler of his palace, which bides by no name, considering each time it claims a name, a peasant from below rises up and tries to overthrow it, leaving the throne once again empty, as it had been since it's creation. </p><p>It's caretaker, a Mr. Brady, had since resided in the palace. overlooking everything and trying to keep up good presentation, yet he never claimed ownership of the palace, not wanting anymore wars amongst the citizens. </p><p>If it wasn't over the throne, they would fight over almost everything. The television, the food supply (which had enough for everyone), clothing articles, you name it. But with all the fighting and bickering, came the one common goal every resident of this palace had: </p><p>Retrieving the light. </p><p>The light that remained hidden inside of the Royal B.O.I Palace remained locked up and hidden away, Mr. Freeman knowing exactly who would want it, and why.</p><p>The Royal B.O.I Palace was built up from the ground by Mr. Freeman himself. Finding the light was something that had happened to him on accident. He had found it as a small spark, giving him the inspiration to build such a magnificent structure to keep the light alive and to keep it growing and glowing.<br/>
With his care and with the help of the other mysteriously invited Bois, he was able to grow the light into the bright illuminator it is today. </p><p>The other palace, as we'll call it, believes that if they get their hands on the light and use it for their own doing, then their palace will rebuild into something more beautiful, and better than The Royal B.O.I Palace, causing our lovely palace to crumble apart, undoing all of the Boi's hard work and effort. </p><p>To Mr. Freeman, this was never going to happen. </p><p>“Mr. Brady,” A deep voice came up from behind him as he was mopping the floor, causing Mr. T. Brady to turn around, looking up to the ever-so tan, yet very muscular, Mr. Johnson. “We have what you requested. Lunch is ready.” </p><p>“Good.” Mr. Brady smiled, setting the mop back into it's yellow mop bucket. “I'm starving. Is it all in place?” </p><p>Mr. Johnson nodded, “And also,” He swallows, knowing that Mr. Brady hates surprises, especially the ones of this specific predicament. “There is something that you should know.”</p><p>“Oh?” Mr. Brady asked, tilting his head as he looked over at Mr. Johnson. “What is it?” </p><p>“Their Prince and Angel has arrived.” </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>“The light was responding to you so well.” Mr Freeman nods, speaking to Prince Tennant all alone in his office. “I need to know what you did exactly to make it turn pink, your majesty.” He bowed his head a bit.  </p><p>“I already told you,” The Prince replies, crossing his arm in the not very-roomy chair that he was sitting in. “I showed it kindness and love, and then it changed.” He swallowed, looking to the ground. <br/>“It was sad about something.” </p><p>Mr. Freeman tilted his head. “Sad?” He asked, “What for?” </p><p>“I'm not sure.” David replied, “But it cannot be good.” </p><p>Mr. Freeman sighed as he looked up to the clock on his wall, muttering to himself. “Prince Thomas will be bringing in the new bois very soon. Would you like to meet them?” </p><p>“New bois?” The purple-suited Prince asked, sitting up in the chair. “Already?” </p><p>Mr. Freeman chuckled a bit as he stood up from his desk. “There are always new bois coming all of the time. We just have to wait and see if they chose to stay with us.” </p><p>Prince David nodded. ”I'd like to hang around. To see them and help them out.” </p><p>Mr. Freeman nodded. “Good, your majesty. I'm sure they would appreciate it.” He nodded, heaing over to his office door and opening it, yelling loudly as Prince David chuckled. <br/>“Let's go, Prince Thomas! Time's-a-wasting!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>